


Come To Me In The Night Hours

by dear_chaton



Series: You’re Strange and Beautiful [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, also that shiro is a clone, and finds out that lance is the new black paladin, and is in sendaks old prison cell, black paladin lance, lance and pidge are the meme team, sequeal to ive been watching your world from afar, set before s6, where keith comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Lance is finally black paladin and Keith comes back





	Come To Me In The Night Hours

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'I’ve Been Trying to Be Where You Are'
> 
> welp this the second part to ‘Ive been watching your world from afar’ a sequel if you must, right before season 6 drops, hfueyfhd I'm dying
> 
> title comes from ruelle war of hearts
> 
> this is not beta'd at all, so if there's some mistakes that's my fault

Of all people, Lance really wasn't fit to be the leader. Sure he had had some improvements in terms of character over the time of being in team Voltron, been a pretty decent right hand to Keith and even snuffed out a clone Shiro. But in terms of diplomatic abilities, he had none.

 

Earlier in day was proof of that, when they had received a call from Kolivan concerning Keith and another blade member.

 

The three of them, him Allura and Coran had been in the bridge discussed what to do about clone shiro. Thankfully Coran had long ago dropped off the clone, effectively renamed Kuron thanks to Lotor, off at Sendak's old prison cell. Lance was relieved, he really didn't want him to be present when the clone woke up.

 

It was quiet, Pidge and Hunk were off doing who knows what with Lotor, trying to figure out this could’ve happen under their noses when the comms began blaring. It was the Blade of Mamora.

 

❝Castle of Lions here Kolivan, what's going on?❞ Allura questioned.

 

❝We've lost contact with Keith after sending him on a mission. Have you heard anything from him?❞ Kolivan reported. Lance's blood started to run cold.

 

❝No, we haven't. How long ago was this?❞ Allura, didn’t show it, but she was tense. He knew they might’ve had their disagreements here and there but he was still part of the team.

 

❝What kind of mission was it?❞

 

❝We sent him in to meet with a deep-cover operative and retrieve a weapon of some kind. Two splinter factions were fighting over the planet and it's possible they were caught in the crossfire.❞ Kolivan explained calmly, as usual.

 

❝You didn't give him any backup?! Why would you send him into a fight like that by himself?!❞ Lance was outraged, but he knew he had to rein himself in, but shouting at the Galran was a nice little outlet.

 

If Kolivan was surprised at the outburst, he hardly showed it. His only outward reaction was a narrowing of his eyes.

 

❝We had every confidence in his abilities, not only as a Blade but as a pilot. Regardless, if you hear from him, let me know, we cannot afford to lose any more operatives than we have to.❞ With that the comm channel was closed.

 

❝We cannot afford to lose anymore operatives than we need to, meh!❞ Pidge said mockingly, walking in hunched over and flapping her elbows like a chicken. Closely following her staring inquisitively was Prince, no Emperor Lotor himself.

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. As serious as any situation was, he could always count on Pidge to make a meme out of anything. Usually it was his job, but the last time he’d done such a thing, he had been yelled at by clone-Shiro.

 

❝Pidge, no stop.❞ He huffed through his chuckles, Pidge looked real smug about it, continuing on to imitate him.

 

❝Pidge, no stop, I'm the big man in charge and I need to be gruff, tough, and rough, give me my protein shakes!❞ She lowered her voice to try and match Lance’s.

 

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. ❝Since when do I talk like that?❞

 

❝Paladins,❞ Coran mused, stroking his mustache, ❝Any updates on the clone?❞

 

❝There seems to be multiples, which is more than I thought we would have to deal with.❞ Pidge sighed, setting up her laptop at her paladin chair, and typing in a couple phrases before a hologram popped up.

 

❝According to number five, this seems to be the only one around us currently but who knows where the rest are stationed, or far they’ve come in operation Kuron.❞ Lotor piped up, a grimace gracing his features which was a surprise to Lance.

 

❝Wait Operation Kuron? What’s that?❞

 

❝Multiple Shiro's’ to do the witches’ bidding I presume,❞ Lotor gave a sigh, taking a seat on the armrest next to Pidge. Lance was furious, not only had his hero, his leader, Shiro had gone through this clusterfuck, but it mention the somewhere their Shiro was still out there.

 

❝Excuse me,❞ He suddenly felt ill, and well he had good reason too. A lot had happened today and Lance was starting to get a headache just from thinking about it all. He slipped out into the hallway, more dizzy than he had felt in a long time. He was just about to head to his room when he heard the door to the bridge open.

 

❝Lance,❞ Allura approached him slowly, they hadn't spoken to each other since she had insingated to the rest of the team he would be the new leader. Even in the bridge, after what had happened, they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk again.

 

❝What's up princess?❞

 

❝I assume you already know what will happen, or what is to come but walk with me Lance.❞ And they did, walked slowly but with purpose. Lance honestly could not remember the last time he had Allura had talked like this, at least before Keith left.

 

It wasn't long before they had stopped by the black lion's hanger, and Lance stopped.

 

Oh, this must be why Allura asked to walk with him. He had sort of forgotten the whole debacle when the lion switching happened last time. He had forgotten how much it hurt when not only the black lion, but his first lion, the blue one rejected him.

 

He was in no way ready for it this time.

 

❝Will you test it out?❞ Allura nodded towards the mechanical beast, and who was he to deny Allura.

 

As if sensing it's true paladin was missing, the black lion lowered its jaws, and Lance walked in to the cockpit, it was just the same as it was when he had last been in there, but it felt like another experience from another reality. Still, the powering up of the lion was certainly new. And Lance, although expected it, still jumped.

 

❝Lance? I'll be in the bridge if you need me,❞ Allura radioed through the comms, and he could only grunt in acknowledgement.

 

Lance wasn’t quite sure how long he sat there, but it was definitely a few hours since the team had heard from him. Kuron had left the black bayard in the lion, which was convenient to him, as Lance had to get used to it since it was his bayard now too. He gripped it a little harder in his hand, of course this would happen before he could try out his new broadsword in battle.

 

He briefly wondered what other forms the weapon would take now that he had lion switched once again.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Lance didn’t hear the alarms blaring until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

A lone galra fight flew into his hanger, skidding to a rough stop in front of the black lion. Lance let out a soft growl, exiting the lion as quickly as possible to greet this intruder head on.

 

Lance activated his bayard, it quickly taking form of his sniper, as he waited for the ramp to lower. It would only take a moment, to take them out, whoever they were. Lance readied his shot, and nearly fell out of the black lion’s mouth.

 

It was Keith.

 

He was trying to open the roof of the galra shuttle, slashing at it with his sword. He still hadn’t seen Lance. He could hear the team coming into the hanger, and as much as he missed his teammate, Lance didn’t think twice to jetpack away from the hanger. He broke his fall running, hearing Pidge and Matt crack a joke in the distance, never once looking back at Keith and the galra cruiser.

 

No, his first meeting with one of his best friends wouldn't be like this. Not when he still felt empty about his leave from the team. He ran until he could no longer hear the team’s voices, and made his way back to his room.

 

Lance was just the popular guy today, being part of important talks, giving his opinion on topics and oh wow, not getting yelled at for having the team’s best interest at heart. Still, he was glad to remove his armor, wow how long had the day been anyways.

 

Lance changed into his regular old clothes and had just settled down into bed when his door opened.

 

Standing there panting, and albeit a little sweaty but Lance certainly was looking that close at his face, was his favorite half galra, Keith.

 

❝Lance,❞ His breath stuttered, and Lance couldn’t move, not that he wanted to. Because in three seconds flat Keith had crossed the room and had tackled him in a hug.

 

And Keith had never initiated contact with him before.

 

Let it be known today before he died that Lance was _so_ far gone for Keith. He wasn’t sure when rivals turned into friends, turned into crushes turned into whatever the hell their relationship was now but he was all for it.

 

It only took Keith leaving for Lance to realize his feelings. Lance wasn’t even sure if he returned the hug, but all too soon Keith was pulling back and smiling widely at him.

 

❝Lance, I❞ Keith was flushed, probably from running but he was smiling so wide. ❝I found my mother.❞

 

❝You found her? How?❞ And that launched Keith to fill in the gaps from the mission where Kolivan lost contact with him.

 

❝Turns out she was a blade member too, and I didn’t understand it until she was able to use my sword and deactivate it.❞ Keith kept rambling on, Lance was happy for him he really was. But he couldn’t be ecstatic since Keith would be gone again probably by the next cycle. Lost in his minds, he didn’t notice Keith had stopped talking before he was shook back into the present.

 

❝I want you to meet my mom.❞ Keith mused, although a little less excited than he was a few minutes ago. Lance winced.

 

❝I mean it’s not super important but seeing that we’re going to be stay here until Kolivan can send a party out to get us, I wanted you to get to know her.❞

 

❝You’re staying?❞

 

❝Is that the only thing you listened to?❞

 

❝No, I’m really excited for you man but I missed you.❞

 

His smile faltered for a second, but Keith deemed it enough for another hug.

 

❝I missed you too Lance.❞ He wasn't sure who moved first but they shuffled until they were shoulder to shoulder laying on Lance’s bed.

 

❝I'm sorry you know, for leaving again. And it's not fine, I just didn't feel like I belonged here and,❞ Keith took a breath, pausing and but Lance waited for him to continue.

 

❝I didn't want you to feel unnecessary, like the seventh wheel and I felt it was my job to make sure of that.❞

 

❝You’re an idiot, you know that right?❞

 

❝What...❞ Keith blinked up owlishly at him, as Lance propped himself up on his elbow. Perfect position to kiss Keith in… no.

 

❝I get it, always gotta be the better man, but c’mon Keith. What happened to leaving the math to Pidge?❞

 

❝Your remember that?❞

 

❝Hell I remember the bonding moment if it makes you happy, the point is, you gotta trust me more.❞ By that point Keith had also shifted his weight to sit up, and began to glare at Lance.

 

❝Wait wait you remember the bonding moment? I must've died and gone to heaven there's no way.❞

 

❝Believe it because I'm not saying it again.❞ Keith lightly punched his arm, chuckling.

 

❝You're such an asshole Lance.❞

 

❝Yeah but you missed this asshole,❞

 

❝Yeah,❞ He said softly, this time almost too soft for Lance to hear. They laid there in silence for a bit, Keith’s earlier offer to meet his mother was still probably on the agenda but Lance was fine to waste the night away with Keith like this instead.

 

❝Can I admit something?❞ The boy next to him gave a hum, showing he was listening.

 

❝Okay I have to admit, it was weird not having you around. I felt empty is the best word to describe it I guess. Like there was a Keith shaped void in my life, and I'd known the feeling before when you'd gotten kicked out of the garrison so I thought it was me being dumb and finally reveling in finally beating you, my rival.❞ Lance didn't need to look at Keith to know he was listening intently to him so he kept going.

 

❝But this time, the feeling was stronger and I regret not asking you to stay when I had the chance to so I guess what I'm saying now is, will you stay this time?❞ Lance had barely finished before he was being pushed down onto his bed, going as far as yelping before pressure was being applied to his lips.

 

Keith had kissed him, just for a second, and was looking go him for a response.

 

And he went for it. Reaching up behind his neck, Lance dragged Keith in for another kiss. And another one. Until the kisses began to blur together and Lance wasn't sure what was even happening anymore.

 

❝Does that answer your question?❞ He murmured when they came up for air.

 

❝I don't know, man it might take more convincing.❞

 

❝Lance you're such an asshole I swear to god.❞

 

❝Yeah but I'm your asshole now.❞ And if that brought an even bigger smile to Keith face than before, well that was for Lance’s eyes only and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> so many memes nearly made it into this fic but i kind of wanted it to be serious and a bit angsty bc im an angsty mess
> 
> hhhhhhhh who's ready for the new season? Not me, definitely not me, everything is coming at me at once and I'm excited/terrified/dying inside :):  
> catch me ill be astral projecting all the way to fucking lauren montgomerys doorstep
> 
> scream with me and comment and give kudos please


End file.
